heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Mistynail
was a Faith Organization Elite and the pilot of the Object Cronus.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 3 Part 2Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 7 Part 1 Etymology A misty nail is a cocktail comprised of Irish whiskey and Irish Mist. Appearance Robert has narrow eyes and wavy, light-colored hair with a strand hanging in front of his face. He also wears the typical piloting suit worn by Elites.Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 7 Part 6 Illustration Personality Robert held no interest in expanding the Faith Organization's territory, instead seeking to fulfill his promise with his deceased friend and show the world its possibilities.Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 6 External Document - Motive for the Crime He also sought battles he could enjoy to the fullest. Background In the past, Robert was friends with the designer of his Object, the Cronus. In memory of this fallen friend and in order to fulfill the promise they made, he decided to pilot the Object until death, refusing to upgrade it or switch to a newer model. He apparently won three chess world championships. At some point in the past, a group of scientists from the Information Alliance attempted to fine-tune a competitive AI learning program specifically for use against him, but eventually gave up, rumor having it that the scientists got drunk at a nearby bar and were overhead complaining that his synapses had to form a wormhole. Chronology 0.01mm War On Day 3 of the Second Venice incident, Robert Mistynail and the Cronus were called in to break the Gatling 033's blockade, which was preventing relief and supplies to the devastated city. The two Objects had a brief skirmish in which Robert easily held his own. On Day 4, Robert temporarily sank the Dionysus which was attacking the Gatling 033 as well as launching a buoy for Quenser Barbotage to grab onto as thanks for giving him an entertaining show. He then withdrew temporarily out of respect but Quenser gave him the term 'infection base' to look into before he pulled back.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 4 Part 7 Following Day 6, the Dionysus's defeat and the neutralization of the Argeiphontes threat, Robert decided that facing the Baby Magnum and Gatling 033 together would be the most exciting challenge and one which would be suited for his promise of showing possibility. During the battle on Day 7, Robert kept up with the two Objects and their battalions without much trouble.Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 7 Part 4 Eventually however, Quenser and the other soldier managed to use traps to knock the Cronus off-balance, giving the Objects an opportunity to ram it and cause it to capsize. The Cronus sank into the ocean and Robert didn't eject, though Quenser considered that he likely didn't have an ejection device installed in the first place.Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 7 Part 6 Skills and Abilities As an Elite, Robert had been modified and trained to pilot an Object, in his case, the Cronus. An ace among Elites, Robert possessed genius and piloting skills which made up for the technology gap between his own first-generation Object and more modern enemy Objects, and allowed him to succeed even against cutting-edge opponents on the battlefield. As the greatest success, his name always came up in reference material concerning Pilot Elite development. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Faith Organization Category:Object Pilots